


When Love And Morality Collide

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 17:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11674170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: Thor is jealous of your close relationship with Loki. He's jealous of that nobleman you keep flirting with at dinner. He's jealous of everyone and everything you come in contact with. But when you start to get handsy - or footsy - under the table at dinner, suddenly he's not so jealous anymore.





	When Love And Morality Collide

Thor knew the ugly feeling in his gut was jealousy. He knew it was irrational. But when it came to his baby sister – when it came to you – he was an irrational man. 

He once almost destroyed the rainbow bridge for you – all because you joked about dating a human and he wanted to make sure you could never leave Asgard again.

Yes. He was irrational when it came to you. 

So, he wasn’t shocked to find himself becoming jealous of Loki. 

If it wasn’t clear by now, Thor was hopelessly – dangerously – in love with his baby sister. And you were dangerous – full stop. As well as siblings, you and Loki had been best friends your entire life. The moment you were born, he’d grown an attachment to you that shocked everyone.

Everyone but Thor. He knew Loki was lonely. You were a baby. A clean slate to teach all his tricks to. And God’s have mercy were you a quick learner. Your sorcery was quick to rival Loki’s. And you picked up more than just his tricks. 

Loki loved having a baby sister that was as manipulative and care-free as he was. The two of you were attached at the hip. Thor hated it. 

He couldn’t pinpoint the moment he fell in love with you, he wasn’t even sure what it was about you that made him fall. All he knew was that he did. Hard. And there was no turning back.

Not after millennia of yearning. Of watching you spend all your time with Loki. Of you seducing Thor.

Because you knew how your brother felt. And rather than feel disgusted – rather than tell anyone – you had toyed with Thor. Spent time with every man but him. Flirted with other men – even Loki on occasion (though he was oblivious and assumed it to be simple affection – affection that he returned ten-fold). 

You’d walk around in garments that pushed the line of inappropriate. Brushed against Thor every chance you got. Everything that could drive Thor mad with lust and jealousy – you did it. 

Now you sat across from him at the dinner banquet. You flirted with a noble you’d never shown interest in before, whilst exchanging affections with Loki that toed the line of inappropriate. 

Thor had believed for the longest time that his brother shared his dark desires for you, but he soon learned that wasn’t case. Loki enjoyed stirring up rumours and whispers – the more taboo the better – but the simple fact of the matter was that Loki simply adored his baby sister in a way no one else ever could. In a way Thor didn’t think he could. A way he didn’t understand.

More than once, you caught Thor staring at you. He didn’t try to hide it. There was no point, you both knew how he felt. He was struggling, on a daily basis, to come to terms with his feelings. And more and more each day, he was tilting towards simple acceptance.

He was in love with his baby sister, and that was okay.

So he let himself stare, he let you try and seduce him – as long as he never took it further, he could find peace with how he felt. 

But then you pushed his limits – you always pushed his limits. At first, it was the usual stuff – sultry glances, giving Thor a generous view of your cleavage, trailing your fingers over said cleavage, biting your lips. 

If Thor thought he was having a hard time, the poor nobleman sitting next to you was practically melting in his seat. Not to mention the Warriors Three who’d given up on their conversation and simply stared at you. 

Thor rolled his eyes at them. If they weren’t his friends, he would have caved in their skulls a long time ago for the conversations they had about you and the number of times they’d asked Thor’s permission to court you.

He’d said no every time, not that he really had any control over who courted you. That was your decision. Much to Thor’s surprise, however, you never turned your flirtations to his close friends.

It was the only sign he had that you actually cared about his feelings.

Just when Thor thought he was getting used to handling your sultry body language, your bare foot touched his thigh and he jumped. 

Loki gave him a curious look, but Thor stared down at the plate of food in front of him. Your foot moved further up his inner thigh. He was at a loss of what to do. 

He was on the precipice of simply accepting his feelings for you, but never before had he entertained the idea of acting on them – let alone that you would act on them. 

He ignored you at first, thinking that you were simply teasing him again, but then your foot pressed against his cock and it was all he could do not to groan. You rubbed your foot against him with no indication of stopping. He realised then that you weren’t going to stop. You were going to try and make him cum under the table, in front of everyone. 

You were truly trying to kill him – he was sure of it now.

He thought of closing his legs, but that would just trap your foot between them and then what was he supposed to do? 

He reached down to wrap his hand around your ankle, intent on forcing your foot away, but he couldn’t trust himself. The moment his hand wrapped around your ankle, as though against his will, he pulled your foot tight against him and angled it the way he wanted. 

That only made you bolder, and he cursed his lack of self-control. He should have pushed your foot away, but he didn’t. Now he’d given you the false hope that the two of you could be something you were never meant to be. 

And in his selfishness – he had no intention of stopping you. He should have, but you were making him feel so fucking good.

He folded his hands together and rested them against his mouth as he stared down at his plate. His toes curled in his boots. His biceps flexed. His teeth clenched. It took every ounce of strength to keep quiet as his cock leaked pre-cum into his trousers. Your foot rolled against his balls, stroked his shaft, massaged the head. 

His eyes lifted to you. Your attention kept switching between Loki and the nobleman on your other side, but your hands … they were putting on a show for Thor. 

You’d lick your fingers – pretending as though you were cleaning them of the food you were eating. You’d suck them into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks, your lips plump and wet. Thor swallowed. Imagined what it would feel like to have your mouth wrapped around his cock. 

Your fingers trailed down your neck. Thor imagined it was his tongue. They played against the top of your breasts, dropping precariously low to the neckline of your dress. 

Thor could feel his balls tighten. He reached down and grabbed your ankle again. He squeezed it in a bruising grip, his short nails dug into your skin. His breathing became laboured, only the chatter from the rest of the table was covering it. 

You turned your mischievous eyes to him, ran your finger through the gravy on your plate and sucked it into your mouth. 

That was all he needed. 

His fist hit the table with a loud bang, his head dropped and he let out a growl that echoed through the hall as he spilled himself into his pants. His cock twitched and jumped as the pleasure racked his spine. He pulled your foot so hard against him that you jerked in your seat, but everyone was too busy looking at him to see it. 

It was the most intense orgasm he’d ever had, and he was too drained to feel ashamed that it was his baby sister who caused it. 

He sat panting for a moment as he softened. He let your ankle go with a soothing caress. The gravity of the situation fell on him. He looked up. Everyone stared at him in shock. Except you.

You were smiling.

“What in Hel’s name is wrong with you?” Loki said.

Thor swallowed. “Headache.”

Fandral scoffed. “That’s one hell of a headache. How do I get one?”

Thor stood, grateful that his pants were dark enough to hide the stain.

“Come by my room when you feel better, Thor,” you said. He looked at you. The smile was still on your face. “I have a present for you.”

****

He went to your room later that night, but not for the present you claimed to have. He knew what you were planning. You never invited him to your room for anything. And now suddenly you did, right after rubbing him off with your foot. There was only one ‘present’ you could have in mind for him.

And as much as he wanted to spend the night between your thighs. Thor had had time to think.

This was wrong, he reminded himself. He had to talk to you, tell you enough was enough. You couldn’t do this anymore. He was wrong to let you. You were siblings.

He had the whole speech planned out. Then he reached your door and everything changed.

The door to your bed chambers was wide open, and right there, beside your bed, you stood. Naked as the day you were born, with another man’s hands on you. The nobleman who had sat by you at dinner.

You let your head fall back as his lips trailed down your neck. Your eyes locked with Thor’s. You smiled. He saw red. 

His hands were around the nobleman’s neck in seconds. His face turned blue before Thor threw him out of the room, so hard the stone in the hallway cracked when he hit it. Thor slammed shut the doors of your room and locked them lest he truly did something he couldn’t take back.

He was going to turn on you next, but he never wanted to turn his anger against you. Try as much as you might to push him to that point, he could never bring himself to raise his voice let alone a hand to you.

His hands were pressed against the wood of your door. His head was bowed. He could feel your eyes on him but you didn’t move or say anything. He wondered if you had never meant to push it this far. If you never quite realised how possessive Thor was of you.

“What were you thinking?” he said. 

“I was trying to get a reaction out of you. I suppose throwing Fjerir out of my chambers is a start.”

He turned to you with a frown. Forgot everything he had thought before – you had meant to push him this far. You did know what Thor was capable of when it came to you. So why? 

Why did you torment him so? Was this a game to you? Did you not care for his feelings like he thought? Were you more like Loki than anyone ever imagined?

He shook his head. “Why? Why would you do this to me?”

You scoffed and gave him an incredulous look. “Wow. Acting the victim. How poetic that you don’t even realise your own mistake.”

His brow furrowed further. “I don’t understand, sister.”

“Oh, please. You act like a wounded child. I’ve fallen victim to your self-righteousness for hundreds of years.”

Thor’s mouth dropped open. He was trying to find something to say – anything – but he was far too confused to give you any sort of response.

You shook your head and scoffed again at his bewildered expression. “I spent so long thinking I was dirty and disgusting because I felt things for you that I wasn’t allowed to feel. And then, I find out you feel the same and it should have made things easier but it didn’t. Because all you did was reject me. Ignore me. I just wanted my big brother to love me back and all you did was treat me like some whore you were too ashamed to say you fucked.”

Thor’s heart dropped at the sight of your unshed tears. All this time he thought he was just fighting to resist you, he didn’t stop to think how that would make you feel. How his resistance seemed like a cold rebuttal to you. 

“So, I flirted and I teased you,” you said. “Yes, I tried to make you jealous sometimes, but I just wanted you to notice me. To admit how you felt. To be okay with it. And then tonight happened and … and the way you looked at me when you left the table … I knew you would come here and tell me that I had to stop. That we had to forget what ever happened. That you were done playing games. So, I decided to show you how it would feel to see me with someone else. Because that’s what’s going to happen if you reject me tonight.”

Your tears fell and Thor felt his resolve begin to crumble.

“I don’t want to spend another millennium chasing a man who’s too ashamed to love me,” you said.

You stood there, naked, offering yourself to him. He could have you, however he wanted, for as long as he wanted. You were giving yourself to him. Showing him a vulnerability he’d never seen in you before. But there was still that nagging feeling in the back of his mind that said this was wrong.

“Little dove … put some clothes on. Please,” he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“No.”

“Y/N.” 

“I said no.” You walked towards him. Your eyes all fury and determination. Your body soft and alluring. You stopped when you were only inches from him. “Touch me.” He closed his eyes, willing himself not to give in. “Just give me tonight. If in the morning, you still don’t want this, I’ll stop. We can forget we ever felt anything for each other. Just give me tonight.”

Just tonight. That seemed safe. He could quench his desires. Get you out of his system. Then in the morning, you could both put this behind you. You could see that this was wrong. Never meant to be.

It was just one night.

He bowed his head and you pressed your forehead against his.

“Touch me,” you said again. 

You grabbed his hand before he could move it of his own volition. You pressed it between your breasts, guided it down your body. Over your stomach. Then his fingers slid through your folds and he let out a soft groan of reprieve. 

After all these years, he finally had his hand between your thighs. He’d never felt anything softer. 

He swallowed as your hand left his and he rolled his fingers over your already slick clit. “You’re already so wet,” he murmured.

“You did that,” you whispered, your hands lifting to steady yourself against his chest as your legs shook with pleasure. “Watching you cum for me.” You moaned. “It was all I could do not to jump over the table and ride your cock in front of everyone.”

A growl rumbled through his chest and then his lips were on yours – biting and sucking as his other hand squeezed your breast. He slipped his fingers into you and you cried out against his mouth as you wrapped an arm around his neck to keep from crumbling to the ground. 

He dropped his mouth to your neck and bit – hard. His arm went around your waist and his mouth dropped to your breasts next. The height difference caused you to bow back over his arm as he fucked you with his fingers sucked on your nipples. 

The hand that wasn’t around his neck, clung to his arm. Your nails pierced his skin but he hardly seemed to notice. All he seemed able to do was growl against your skin as you cried out his name and writhed in his arms. 

You came so hard your eyes rolled back and your body went limp. The room spun as you were lifted into his arms. Then there was soft bedding beneath you and a cold breeze as Thor moved back to pull off his clothes. 

He was back in moments. Goosebumps lifted along your skin as his hand slid up your thigh. Your teeth sank into your bottom lip and you smiled when he trailed wet kisses up your stomach. 

He pushed his hand up further and soothed your marked breasts with it. His tongue dragged up your neck. His nose rubbed against yours. Your lips meshed together. A long, lazy kiss as his hand caressed your body. 

When your legs got their strength back, you pushed against his shoulders until he rolled to his back and you were on top. 

“I told you,” you said, “I want to ride you.”

He moaned as you gave him one last kiss and sat up. You reached down and trailed a long line from his balls to the head of his cock. His lips parted. He sucked in a breath as he watched your face. 

You smiled and pressed yourself against him. He moaned as you rubbed yourself up and down his shaft. His hands tightened around your hips. 

“Please,” he said. He’d never sounded so wrecked.

You grinned and continued to roll your hips. “I like the sound of that. Say it again.”

Thor growled. “Y/N –”

“If you want me to fuck you,” you said as you caressed your breasts, “you have to beg me for it.”

He whined. Something you were sure he’d never done. His fingers dug into your flesh. “Please,” he whispered. When you still didn’t give him what he wanted, his plea was louder. “Please, little dove. I want you to fuck me. Please. I’ll do anything.”

With a smile, you leant forward and pressed your lips to his. You pulled back when he tried to deepen it. He whined again. 

“Good boy,” you whispered. 

Then you sank down on his cock and his head pressed back into your pillows. His eyes screwed shut. His brows furrowed. The most sinful moan you’d ever heard was torn from his throat with a rumble. 

You tried not to make a sound as he stretched you out – much more interested in hearing him come apart beneath you. But when the initial shock wore off, Thor’s eyes were on your face and he begged like no man had ever begged before – let alone the future King of Asgard.

As you rode him, pleas and moans fell from his mouth. 

“Please, little dove,” he begged, “moan for me. I want to hear those pretty sounds you made again. Moan my name, please. I want to know who makes you feel this good. Yes, that’s it. Ride me just like that. I’m yours, my love, always yours. Please. Faster. I want you to scream louder. Yes. Yes. Fuck me just like that. You’re so fucking perfect wrapped around me like this. Want you to cum around me. Want to feel you squeeze around me. That’s it, baby. Cum for me. Please, please. Cum for me, my Queen. Oh, fuck. Yes.” 

His words dragged you over the edge. Your body shook. Your nails dug into his chest. He growled beneath you as your own orgasm tore his from his body. He spilled into you. His hips jerked against yours. His breaths were growls that vibrated through his chest and up your arms. 

You fell to his side and his arms curled around you – pulled you into his body as though he never wanted to let you go. The two of you laid there for a long time. Thor’s fingers trailed along your back and every so often he’d press kisses to your head like he was scared he’d never get the chance again. 

You looked up at him, your head cradled against his shoulder. He kissed your forehead, your nose, caressed your face with loving fingers. 

“I’m sorry you’re in love with me,” you whispered, suddenly terrified that this was the only night he would give you.

He pulled back enough to stare into your eyes – long enough that you thought he hadn’t heard you.

Then, in a voice as gentle and kind as you’d ever heard, he said, “I’m not.”

And just like that, nothing mattered to him anymore. Nothing but you. His previous worries seemed so ridiculous because if something as trivial as right and wrong mattered to him, then he couldn’t have you. 

And you meant more to him than any sense of morality.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
